


只属于我们的时间

by YXYQ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ





	只属于我们的时间

“你今天露了那么多给她们看，你今天就别进屋了”罗渽民赌气把刚洗完澡的李帝努堵在门口，不让李帝努进屋“你看的可比她们多得多了”李帝努扛起罗渽民就往屋里走，也不管罗渽民挣扎叫喊，罗渽民被李帝努轻轻放在床上，刚要起身把李帝努推出去的时候李帝努已经把门反锁了，罗渽民直视向他走来的李帝努，李帝努的头发还在滴水，下身只有一条浴巾遮住关键部位，那部位还有了抬头的趋势，惹得罗渽民撇过头不再看“怎么了？脸通红的”李帝努看罗渽民脸红红的，伸手去碰罗渽民额头却被罗渽民打掉了“你走开，我不要你碰”罗渽民脾气上来了，倔得很“我偏要碰碰”李帝努说着就把手伸进罗渽民睡衣里，李帝努的手冰冰凉凉的摸到罗渽民的背的时候激得罗渽民一抖，直往后面躲，李帝努欺身上前，罗渽民看着越来越近的李帝努，心都要跳出胸膛了，遵循本能往后躲，却被李帝努握住脚踝轻松拉回原处“躲什么”李帝努现在就像狮子看无力逃脱的猎物一样盯得罗渽民心里发怵，罗渽民被李帝努圈在双臂之下完全没有办法躲，罗渽民今晚本想着借李帝努打歌是露了太多打发他去客厅睡觉自己好好睡一觉的现在看来怕是不行了，说不准还得肉偿这头已经生气的狮子，得不偿失，罗渽民失算了。罗渽民推推埋在自己脖颈处乱蹭的脑袋“你起来，重死了” “不要，你好香啊” 罗渽民听李帝努的声音又低了些还夹杂着许情欲，感觉不妙啊。罗渽民赶紧制止李帝努，却没有想到惹怒了李帝努，李帝努本来就是在脖颈蹭蹭，吹吹气，咬咬耳垂的，现在李帝努已经摸上了他的乳头，发气似的揉捏，食指和中指夹着乳头往外拉扯，掌根慢慢揉着，时不时还往上推，温热的口腔含住乳珠，舌尖舔舐着乳尖，李帝努坏心眼咬了一口，惹得罗渽民叫出声，李帝努很是满意罗渽民的反应，狠狠吸了两口后，讨好似的去含另一边，像婴儿吃奶一样吮吸重重着“别吸……没奶……” 罗渽民的双手不知何时已经插入李帝努的发丝，赶着把乳头往李帝努嘴里送“会有的”李帝努低沉的声音在罗渽民耳边响起，刚刚得空的那只手继续往下探去，摸到那双腿间凸起的部分，大手轻轻地揉着，食指中指逗弄着两小球，大手富有技巧的上下套弄着柱身，感受柱身越来越硬挺，食指时不时扫过马眼就会带出罗渽民的两三声喘息“啊……嗯……”手指划过会阴抵在湿答答的穴口，李帝努看着身下已经开始沉浸在肉欲之欢的罗渽民红了眼，俯身耳语“我是谁…”手指一直在穴口打转，就是不进去，罗渽民沉腰主动去找手指的位置想要吃进去“再问一遍，我是谁” “帝努…李帝努…”听到答案手指终于进入了温热的穴里，穴里湿得一塌糊涂一开始就进入了两根，手指在内里搅动，按压嫩肉，继而模仿性交快速抽插“哈…啊…啊…哈…嗯…哈…”小穴已经被开拓完全，可以轻松容纳三根手指了，李帝努抽出手指一把扯掉浴巾准备提枪上阵，李帝努性器的尺寸已经变得非常可观了，紫黑色的性器上分布着青筋布显得狰狞，额头上的汗珠看得出李帝努在极力忍耐着“我是…谁”李帝努的性器磨着罗渽民的穴口，罗渽民的没了手指的抚慰，又被李帝努这般对待，竟小声啜泣了“李…帝努…你是…李帝…努…”罗渽民像搁浅的人鱼，难受的扭动腰肢，脸上挂着惹人心疼的泪痕，胸前的乳头红肿不堪，身上还留着昨日欢爱的痕迹，任谁看了都恨不得狠狠操干眼前小美人，可李帝努就是忍住了“不对，再给你一次机会” “你是我老公，我的亲亲老公”罗渽民话毕李帝努就狠狠进入了小穴，在李帝努进入小穴的同时，罗渽民迎来了第一次高潮，乳白的精液悉数射在李帝努小腹上，罗渽民还处于高潮的小穴骤然收紧夹得李帝努头皮发麻，李帝努发了狠地操干着罗渽民，次次直捣最深处，罗渽民娇喘连连，李帝努突然放缓速度让罗渽民非常不满“你倒…是…动啊…”罗渽民双腿早已缠上了李帝努的公狗腰，脚趾在李帝努的臀部磨蹭“叫我亲亲老公就给你” “亲亲老公”李帝努果然说话算话，罗渽民喊了就动，每次就顶到罗渽民的前列腺，但是罗渽民一停下就不给了，罗渽民到后面嗓子就喊哑了李帝努才有了射精的预兆，李帝努快速抽插十几下后射在了里面，微凉的精液还是让罗渽民抖了抖，李帝努伏在罗渽民身上喘息。  
李帝努抱着完全缓过神的罗渽民去清理，罗渽民双腿条件反射的夹住李帝努的腰，李帝努打趣罗渽民“这么快又想要了” “屁，我怕掉下去”“我托着呢”说着还捏了两把柔软的臀肉，换来的是肩膀的疼痛，罗渽民看李帝努皱眉了，又去亲亲舔舐刚刚咬的位置，像小奶狗一样，李帝努捏了把罗渽民大腿内侧的软肉，看着罗渽民吃痛倒吸一口气心情大好“小狗狗不能乱咬人哦” “屁，你这种色魔小狗狗都不敢咬” “可你下面却咬得紧啊” “色魔”李帝努把罗渽民放在一边，调好水温把浴缸放好水后招呼罗渽民过去，罗渽民先躺在浴缸里悠哉悠哉等李帝努给他清理，李帝努后面也踏进浴缸里，浴缸虽说很大，但是容纳两个成年人还是有点吃力，水溢出浴缸流向地面，李帝努灵活的手指进入罗渽民的小穴扣挖，两指稍稍把小穴撑开，方便让精液流出，乳白的精液悬浮在水面上格外的淫靡，罗渽民被李帝努弄得发出呻吟，李帝努也不好受，罗渽民的呻吟听得他硬了，还得硬着头皮给罗渽民清理“别清理了…进来…”罗渽民站起来走到李帝努的地方，跨坐在李帝努腿间，罗渽民扶着李帝努早已挺立的性器缓缓坐下，借着水的润滑进入得还算顺利，但是李帝努大得吓人的尺寸还是让罗渽民吃了点点苦头，罗渽民痛苦的闷哼一声后，自己动了起来，水因为罗渽民的动作被溅得到处都是“嗯…啊…啊…”罗渽民尝到了甜头就放开嗓子叫，手撑着李帝努的腰上上下下吞吐着李帝努的性器，李帝努时不时的顶弄让罗渽民彻底软了身子，李帝努专朝罗渽民的敏感点顶，每次顶到敏感点了罗渽民的娇喘就更甜一份，像夏日冰淇淋那样甜，罗渽民很快就耗光了力气趴在李帝努身上喘息“宝贝，该我动了”李帝努说完就把罗渽民从浴缸里捞出来放在洗手台上，紫黑的性器粗鲁的进入深红的小穴，九浅一深的抽插转为三进三出，肉体的拍打声混着噗呲噗呲的水声也没能掩盖住罗渽民的娇喘声“啊…哈…啊…嗯…啊…慢一…点…要坏了…”"不会的…你看…它咬我咬得多紧…"罗渽民顺着李帝努的话低头看，粗大的性器在小穴里肆意妄为，每次全部退出来又全部插进去，小穴里的液体打湿了李帝努小腹的耻毛，罗渽民脸更红了，扭头不看，李帝努顽劣地向上一顶，罗渽民就泄了，大口大口喘气，李帝努退出来让罗渽民转身背对他，后入进得更深了，罗渽民觉得肚皮都要被李帝努捅破了，连连摇头躲避说不要了，李帝努把罗渽民的腰死死箍着，让罗渽民动不了，下身快速的抽插让罗渽民双腿发软，站不住，李帝努把罗渽民捞起来让罗渽民抱着自己，罗渽民哼哼唧唧向李帝努索吻，李帝努低头吻上去把罗渽民的呻吟都吞进肚子里，罗渽民感觉李帝努的玩意儿在他体内又大了几分“还…要…多久…” “宝宝受不了？”“嗯…”李帝努加快速度在罗渽民体内冲撞“啊…啊…啊…啊！”在罗渽民变调的呻吟中李帝努终于缴械了，等李帝努缓神后再次给罗渽民清理，罗渽民在清理过程中扛不住困意睡了过去清理好后李帝努抱着罗渽民轻手轻脚去休息。


End file.
